Guess Who's Coming Over For Dinner?
by theatre4life
Summary: You guessed it. Sokka. Various one-shots about Sokka coming over for dinner at Katara and Aang's place as adults. Some funny, some serious, some...well, you'll just have to see. Please R&R!


**A/N: I got this idea while reading a thread on the Legend of Korra imdb board...couldn't resist. :P Anyway, I don't Avatar or the events that happened that were mentioned in LoK. **

* * *

"Sokka's coming for dinner."

Those four words stopped Katara immediately. They were enough to make the scrolls she was carrying tumble out of her hands, for Momo to fly off her shoulder in a very terrified manner, and for the pots she was balancing to fall out of her other hand and break. Aang looked bemused at her reaction to the news. Toph, who was over to help out the two move into their new house (well, really more of an apartment), cocked her head and smirked, deciding to take a little longer to move the rug over. She began to slowly pick up the rug.

"Katara, what up?" Toph laughed.

Katara shot Toph a look. She did not want her brother over tonight. Not after all the drama that had taken Katara and Aang to bring all their things up to the North. The two had been asked to come to the Northern Water Tribe for an indefinite amount of time to discuss important matters regarding what to do with the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom. In fact, everyone in the original Team Avatar had been asked to come, including Suki, Toph, even Zuko...and her brother. It had been quite some time since the war had ended...an entire decade and a half. Everyone had grown up...well, mostly everyone. Some just _couldn't _stand not being childish.

"Katara, he's your brother. Why not let him over?" Aang asked her, concerned.

"Yeah, but...shouldn't he be moving into his apartment? He should really be fixing up his apartment instead of wrecking ours," Katara said.

"You know, good point," Toph replied. "He would probably destroy everything that I've helped fix up."

"You two," Aang rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm sure Sokka's perfectly capable of fixing up his apartment and not wrecking ours when he's over."

"Aang, I just don't want him over because..." Katara's voice trailed off. She didn't know why. She just didn't want her brother over while she was getting reacclimated with the city. Plus, she was just not in the mood for her brother's terrible jokes at dinner, which she knew would probably just be some dry seaweed bread and leftover sea prune stew from the night before. To top it all off, she was really tired that night and just wanted to eat and sleep, and worry about the apartment getting fixed later. God, she was just so stressed.

Aang smiled. He knew exactly what Katara was thinking.

"Don't worry, Katara," he consoled her. "It'll probably only be this one night. Besides," he chuckled, "he's probably only here because we have food."

Food! Katara moaned. Sokka would probably be complaining about the lack of food in the apartment. It was all mostly junk food, well, as junky as food could get in the Northern Water Tribe, anyway.

"Food?" Aang guessed.

"You got it," Katara said. "What are we going to do about food? You know Sokka's going to be picky."

"He's probably not going to be picky," Toph countered. "He'll eat anything, remember that weird-looking bloodied squid he ate the last time we saw him?"

The three shuddered at the memory of Sokka trying a nasty-looking squid at a food festival three months ago.

"Well, you weren't here for his reaction at that bug those swamp people were eating. I'M EATING A GIANT BUG," Katara imitated him.

"And you didn't hear what he said about the unfried dough we had to eat at that Earth Kingdom village we helped save from the Fire Nation," Aang remembered.

"So, Sokka's not picky or is he?" Toph asked.

Aang and Katara glanced at each other.

"Oh, let's just drop it." Katara shook her head. "I guess he could come over. As long as he doesn't make a mess or complain about the food. Then we're kicking him out and onto the streets."

"Don't you think that's kind of harsh?" Aang said. "I feel sorry for the dude when everyone disses him like that."

"Hey, Aang, did Sokka ever tell you about the time he got kicked out of a haiku slam?" Toph interrupted.

"A what?" Aang questioned, completely thrown off.

"Haiku slam? What would Sokka be doing at a haiku slam?" Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, whatever," Toph said. "The point is, let's not kick him out to the extreme like Katara said, but when it gets to be too much, we have to get him out of the apartment."

"How about we make a list of rules regarding what goes on when Sokka's here?" Aang suggested.

"Okay," Katara said.

The three spent quite some time writing down the list of rules. Finally, they came up with this:

**Guidelines for when Sokka comes over:**

**1. Kick him out when he gets annoying, but don't take it to the extreme.**

**2. Let him talk, but don't let him talk too much.**

**3. DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, LET SOKKA DEMOLISH THE APARTMENT.**

**4. Tune him out when he complains about a certain lack of food in the apartment.**

**5. It's okay to make fun of him sometimes, but don't treat him like a buffoon. **

**6. Make him feel comfortable.**

**7. If we happen to care about him not liking the food, eat out. **

**8. If he brings someone else along with him, don't question it.**

**9. Try not to talk too much about the council.**

**10. Bring up his apartment as many times as possible so he'll get around to cleaning it****.**

**11. Under no circumstances, NEVER, give him cactus juice. **

**12. Don't let him eat Momo? (Toph: Aang's, not mine.)**

* * *

**A/N: So...that's that. If you can think of any more new rules, feel free to tell me in reviews! I'm planning to have each chapter based on a rule. **


End file.
